Lo que no se relato
by Luna Delacour
Summary: Los vikingos aman escuchar buenas historias, pero mucho mas vivirlas. Serie de one shots y viñetas.
1. Reciprocidad

**Disclaimer**: "Cómo Entrenar A Tu Dragón" es propiedad de DreamWorks Animation y Cressida Cowell.

Y espero les quede claro, porque no voy a escribir lo mismo al principio de cada capítulo (?).

**Nota de Autora**: Como estudiante universitaria en época de exámenes, este no es el mejor momento para concentrarme en escribir, pero la ansiedad del estreno de la secuela puede más.

La segunda parte de este capítulo continua en "Curiosidad".

* * *

**Reciprocidad**

La noche anterior había tenido algo distinto. Y él lo sabía.

De haberse tomado un momento, tal vez hubiese identificado el que, pero no había sido así.

No había tiempo. Necesitaban comida, y la necesitaban rápido. Todos sabían lo que ocurría cuando no se lograba saciar el apetito de quien era la mayor autoridad.

El trabajo era simple, rutinario. Volar por ahí, volar por allá, destruir aquellas armas con las cuales los humanos podrían herir a sus compañeros y compañeras. Ya desde sus primeros saqueos había resultado ser más que apto para la tarea, la cual, con el tiempo, paso a ser exclusividad suya.

Le gustaba, no solo por sentirse útil, era también porque no se sentía cómodo con la idea de formar parte de toda la acción en tierra. No quería sentir que le debía algo a aquella _cosa_ que moraba en el corazón de la montaña, que debía sentirse responsable por ella. Se sentía satisfecho tan solo con proteger al resto del nido. Y por lo que le decían sus pares una vez con el botín entre garras, era muy bueno en lo que hacía: solo había que ver las miradas de terror de los humanos cuando escuchaban el aire cortarse con la velocidad de sus alas, y los alaridos desesperados cada vez que lanzaba fuego o rugía.

Y era por eso, que cuando sintió las sogas alrededor suyo y perder altura, la sorpresa lo golpeo con más fuerza que el miedo de saberse capturado, o el dolor al caer entre los árboles y arrastrarse sobre la tierra. Nunca hubiese creído que eso podría sucederle. Pero ahí estaba.

¿Era aquello eso mismo lo que su instinto había estado advirtiéndole? ¿Que esa noche iba a ser la última de su vida?

No.

_¡No!_

Combatió ferozmente contra aquellas cuerdas que lo reprimían; lucho y se resistió ceder ante ellas largo rato, pero parecía que con cada sacudida, estas se pegaban con más fuerza contra él, contra sus escamas y su carne misma.

Era inútil. Lo último de sus fuerzas menguo a la vez que el amanecer se mostraba en todo su esplendor.

Y así, el mundo despertaba con la visión del Furia Nocturna rendido ante sus ataduras y al cansancio.

Todo le dolía, e incluso sentía ardor donde las sogas estaban; cuando empezó a respirar con mayor fuerza, olio sangre, _su propia sangre_. Se preguntó entonces si era que iba a desangrarse hasta morir. Aquel pensamiento lo hizo desear que un humano se apareciese en ese momento y lo mátese. Realmente prefería que le cortasen la cabeza o le abriesen el estómago de un tajo para quitarle todas las entrañas, que a morirse de una forma tan triste, tan ridícula, tan _patética_. Como si fuese algún dragón viejo o lisiado, de esos rezagados que poco aportan.

Estaba tan fatigado que ni siquiera tenía ganas de abrir los ojos y ver, si en efecto, algún enemigo se le acercaba, pero pudo escucharlo. Era una voz, una voz humana.

Al no interactuar con ellos, era prácticamente imposible para él entender lo que decían, pero podía entender muy bien sus emociones; y esta voz estaba llena de orgullo y satisfacción.

Ahí estaba. ¡Lo sabía! Era él, su captor, y probablemente muy pronto, su verdugo.

Alguien o algo, se apoyó en su pata delantera en ese momento. No pudo evitar el reflejo de sacudirlo lejos de esta: no le gustaba que lo tocasen.

Tenía que hacer ese último esfuerzo; debía abrir los ojos, debía ver a aquel que iba a ejecutarlo. _Necesitaba_ conocer a aquel que iba a quitarle la vida.

Y así lo hizo.

Era un humano joven, como si estuviese en una etapa de crecimiento entre el cachorro y el adulto; no era tan alto ni ancho como estos últimos, pero era claro que era lo suficientemente independiente como para cazar por su cuenta. Ponía frente suyo un pequeño pedazo de metal -¿ellos lo llamaban daga, verdad?- y la ferocidad estaba en su mirada. El humano podría ser un enclenque, pero estaba de cacería. Y él era la presa.

Entonces, por primera vez desde que fue capturado, sintió como la frialdad lo abandonaba.

Una farsa, eso es lo que era: no estaba listo y no podía pasar por esto mostrando valor. Se había pasado todo ese rato mintiéndose a si mismo. La verdad era solo una; tenía miedo... _y no quería morir_.

Fue entonces que rogó piedad a aquel humano, como le _suplico_ con la mirada. Esperaba que pudiese entenderle de esa forma. Pero se veía y escuchaba tan seguro, que supo que aunque pudiese entender y hablar su lengua, sus suplicas iban a ser vanas. Entonces, con una tranquilidad propia de aquellos que se saben condenados, cerró una vez más sus ojos y se preparó para el golpe final.

Un instante, luego otro, y uno más le siguió...

¿A que esperaba? ¿Acaso pensaba torturarlo haciéndole llegar la muerte de forma lenta, regodeándose del miedo que estaba sintiendo? ¡Qué humano particularmente cruel era este, entonces!

Pero ocurrió algo que _definitivamente_ no se esperaba.

Una de las sogas deshizo su presión.

La sorpresa lo llevo a abrir los ojos de par en par, lo llevo a ver como ese apenas crecido cachorro humano en lugar de cortar su carne, cortaba sus ataduras.

Sentía como volvía a ser dueño de su propio cuerpo. Y entonces embistió.

Que cosita tan pequeña y frágil_,_ pensó al ver como su cuello encajaba cómodamente entre sus garras. Que cosita tan fácil de romper, de desgarrar.

Podía hacerlo. Podía matarlo. ¿Por qué no? Los humanos mataban dragones por puro gusto. Él lo haría en defensa propia y de su raza entera, al librar del mundo a alguien que los masacraría por diversión. Ese enano había estado a punto de matarlo...

... solo para decidir no hacerlo, y además, devolverle su libertad.

Él pidió piedad, y el humano se la concedió. No sería justo matarlo; no sería digno de una criatura noble.

Pagar vida con vida, eso era todo, dijo mientras se daba vuelta y dejaba atrás al chico de ojos color del bosque.

No debía de pensar, o siquiera preocuparse más por ello. Nunca más iba a volver a verlo.


	2. Contrarreloj

**Nota de Autora: **One-short inspirado en el fanart "Well, most of him" de toerning.

* * *

**Contrarreloj**

—En nombre de Thor ¡alguien haga algo!

— ¡No lo toquen! Pueden empeorarlo.

— ¡¿Que vamos a hacer?!

La pedregosa playa era un hervidero de gritos y expresiones nerviosas.

— ¡Hay que llevarlo a la aldea de inmediato!— se oyó al alguien exclamar.

— ¿Cómo? ¡Todas las naves naufragaron!— recordó otro vikingo que se escuchaba al otro lado de donde la primera voz había surgido. —Estamos completamente aislados; podrían pasar días hasta que alguien nos encuentre o podamos salir por nuestra cuenta.

Era cierto, lo tenían todo en contra; no tenían forma de llevar a un herido Hiccup devuelta a Berk, ni los medios disponibles para poder solucionar el problema en ese lugar. Y no era como si pudiese prescindir de ayuda.

Sí, estaba vivo, pero si no hacían algo rápido, aquello no iba a tardar en cambiar.

Y Astrid Hofferson lo sabía.

Desde que el Jefe confirmo que su único hijo había sobrevivido a su batalla que no le quitaba la vista de encima; contemplaba cada pulgada de él, y eso tal vez fue lo que le permitió ser una de las primeras personas en verlo en su totalidad.

Trago con fuerza, en un intento de cortar el camino que la bilis hacía desde el fondo de su estómago hasta su garganta. Aun desde la distancia donde estaba, veía cada uno de los cortes, jirones de piel y carne chamuscada, y la sangre negra a medio coagular, ahí donde estaba su pie y pierna izquierda... o al menos, lo que quedaba de estos.

Aquello pintaba mal, muy, muy mal: el chico tenía heridas muy profundas y abiertas, por las cuales la sangre salía de forma lenta pero ininterrumpida. Y podía ver como poco a poco se ponía pálido.

Entonces escucho a su lado un ruido fuerte y pesado, como una pisada; que en efecto, resulto ser así. La rubia vio que al lado suyo, mirando su perfil, mientras bamboneaba la cabeza cual gallina, estaba el Nadder que había montado.

¡Por supuesto! ¡Por todos los dioses, que estupidez la de ella: ¿cómo pudo tardar tanto en darse cuenta?!

— ¡Se puede volar hasta la isla!

Al momento de haber hecho semejante exclamación, deseo haberse controlado: la emoción de su voz hizo que sonase más alegre de lo que debería en una situación así.

Ignorando la sorpresa en las caras de los adultos que la rodeaban, Astrid se enfocó en el Jefe de la aldea, quien se había levantado del suelo y miraba de cara a la multitud que estaba a unos pies de distancia suyo, y con su menudo heredero aun entre sus brazos.

—Llegaría más rápido; a nosotros no nos llevó ni la mitad del tiempo que les llevo a los barcos llegar aquí. Antes de que terminase de atardecer ya podría estar bajo el cuidado de las curanderas. — Era claro que Stoick no estaba muy cómodo ni seguro con la idea de separarse de su hijo casi moribundo, para dejar que fuese transportado a su hogar por una criatura que, por más que contara con la gran ventaja de volar, no podría controlar ni dominar personalmente.

—No estaría diciendo esto si no supiera de que es posible, y usted lo sabe — Astrid sabía que el pobre hombre probablemente se había llevado el susto de su vida, pero mientras más dudaba en entregar al chico, menos eran las posibilidades de este de sobrevivir. —Él va a llegar sano y salvo, me encargare bien de ello.

Una voz totalmente nueva hasta entonces se hizo eco. Ruffnut, quien tenía las manos entre sus trenzas -como siempre hacía cuando estaba nerviosa- exclamo, escandalizada:

— ¿Estás loca?

Los chicos la imitaron con expresiones similares:

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Astrid!

— ¡No hay manera de que puedas hacerlo sola!

La rubia giro bruscamente su cuello en dirección a las voces, lista para refutarles sus palabras. Excepto que no lo hizo. Aunque odiase hacerlo, debía concederles la razón; (mas nunca reconocerlo en voz alta: antes de eso, una grieta se abriría en la tierra y Hel la arrastraría abajo hacía su reino) la tarea era demasiado delicada e importante como para legarla en manos de una sola persona, por muy eficaz y confiable que fuera. No había garantía de que nada malo pudiese pasarle a ella también camino a la isla.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso tienen un mejor plan? Soy toda oídos, entonces — les dijo con bravura.

—No vamos a quedarnos atascados aquí; vamos a ir contigo.

Luego de un áspero "¡Bien!" de su parte, perdió noción de lo que la rodeaba. No le importaba, porque ese no era el punto, no era lo importante; ¡_Estaban perdiendo el tiempo_!. Astrid hizo gala de toda su sangre fría y personalidad firme ante los ojos del Jefe al momento que, una vez todos sobre la espalda de los dragones, le entrego a Hiccup.

—Respire tranquilo Stoick — dijo la rubia mientras aseguraba sus manos en las improvisadas riendas, y sus brazos sobre el chico —; todo va a salir bien.

Inmediatamente el dragón se despegó del suelo, pero ella nunca supo si los demás la siguieron o pudieron llevar su ritmo de vuelo. Toda su atención estaba ahí, entre sus brazos.

* * *

La chica de trenza se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el suelo, el cual había elegido como asiento. Se sentía agotada, como si hubiese corrido a lo largo y ancho de todo el bosque y practicado puntería con un hacha el día entero.

Al menos valió la pena; Hiccup estaba en manos de Gothi y otra curandera, y parecían tener la situación bajo control.

— ¿Que pasa ahora? — pregunto con los nervios a flor de piel, ante la vista de la figura desgarbada de Ruffnut frente a ella.

—Nada, pero pensé que querías saber que los otros ya supieron explicar la situación, y ya han salidos dos botes del puerto. Probablemente vuelvan con el primer grupo al alba.

Astrid entonces cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra la pared externa de la cabaña de la curandera.

—Que bien —suspiro. En verdad ¡que cansada estaba! —Es una muy buena noticia.

La otra chica que se encontraba de pie se removió un poco desde su posición, pero finalmente tomo la misma posición de sentarse en el piso con la espalda en la pared que la otra ojiazul. No tenía ganas de volver; allí abajo todo el mundo estaba nervioso, pero no en el sentido que a ella le gustaba, como si estuvieran llenos de adrenalina por una batalla. Estaban nerviosos porque estaban asustados: no le gustaban los ambientes así.

Las dos rubias se quedaron simplemente ahí -presentando una escena increíblemente inusual-, quietas y en silencio. Tal vez demasiado en silencio para el gusto de Ruff.

—Te preocupas demasiado ¿sabes? Siempre lo haces — declaro.

—_Alguien_ tiene que hacerlo.

La chica de casco la miro, pero dejo pasar el tono irónico de la oración de su compañera; realmente había sido un día muy largo, y le había quitado hasta sus ganas naturales de buscar pelea —Sí, lo sé, y no digo que este mal, pero en verdad, tú te pasas. No te va a matar tomarte todo un poco más a la ligera. Ten un poco de optimismo y piensa que al menos una vez en la vida las cosas van a salir bien, por todos los dioses.

Astrid abrió los ojos y miro hacia su derecha, donde la melliza se había sentado al lado suyo. Ambas miradas azules se quedaron fijas una en la otra por unos segundos, cuando Ruffnut le dio un pequeño empujón con su puño en el brazo.

No iba a negar que fue algo raro. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la golpease -aunque aquello era más como una caricia áspera que otra cosa- y normalmente la única persona con la cual la chica Thorston establecía contacto físico era con su hermano, con quien el toque más suave significaba un moretón o diente caído.

— ¿Ves? A que no fue tan difícil ¿verdad?

Astrid se mordió la parte interna de sus mejillas. Si veía el menor atisbo de sonrisa, Ruff no iba a parar de regodearse de ello.


	3. Curiosidad

**Nota de Autora**: Originalmente iba a publicar esto el jueves, luego de ver la secuela y después de días en que el fandom anglosajón no paro de bombardearme con spoilers en Tumblr, pero acabo de volver de la avant premiere; y bueno, nada, acá lo tienen...

La tercera parte continua en "Volar".

* * *

**Curiosidad**

Que suerte era la suya. En verdad.

En las batallas, los humanos siempre gritaban un montón de frases extrañas ("¡Que Thor te parta un rayo al medio!" "¡Por la barba de Odin!" "¡Hoy el Valhalla me espera!") ,y fue ahí cuando aprendió sobre los dioses; lo que llego a entender era que se trataban de seres que vivían en lo más alto de los cielos, más allá de lo que ningún dragón sería capaz de volar, y que protegían a los humanos, además de lucir igual a ellos. Cuando había escuchado esas cosas por primera vez, le habían parecido lo más gracioso que había escuchado en la vida. ¿Humanos viviendo en alturas inalcanzables como para que un dragón no pudiese alcanzarlos? La idea era tan loca que ni siquiera uno podía sentirse ofendido, antes que entretenido. Esos humanos eran adversarios decentes en batalla, pero fuera de eso, demostraban ser tontos como pez contra la corriente.

Si había algo mayor a uno mismo en este mundo, esa era la muerte, y él lo sabía muy bien. Sabía que podía ser con uno tanto amiga como enemiga, pero no sabía que podía ser cruel, burlona.

De otra forma, ¿cómo podía explicar lo que le estaba pasando?

Sintió picazón en su pata. Procuro aliviar la molestia y luego se lamió con cuidado; la cicatriz que tenía ahí, junto con otras a lo largo de su cuerpo, ya estaban bastante bien curadas y cerradas, pero uno nunca sabia cuando podía llenársele de pus o costras.

Se quedó contemplando aquella cicatriz, que tan bien se disimulaba con su tono de escamas; recordó cuando esta era una herida abierta, y como había pensado en lo patético que le habría resultado morir desangrado.

Pero aquello era mucho peor.

Junto a su pata podía ver su cola... o al menos, parte de lo que había sido esta.

Caído, lisiado, y muriéndose de hambre.

No le desearía algo así ni a su peor enemigo.

Ya había querido darse por vencido allá atrás en el bosque, pero no iba a repetirlo en esa pequeña cala secreta. Iba a salir. ¡Podía hacerlo! Que hubiese perdido la mitad de su cola no significaba nada, aun podía lograrlo.

Él era mucho más fuerte que todo aquello.

* * *

Y ahí estaba otra vez.

Se preguntó si todos sus encuentros iban a ser con él tirado patéticamente sobre el suelo. Esperaba que no.

¿Qué quería ese niño ahora?

¿Se había arrepentido de liberarlo, y ahora volvía al ataque? Podía ser, definitivamente había estado tratando de pasar desapercibido antes de que detectase su presencia. Estaba a una distancia prudente y favorecedora, seguramente viendo sus puntos débiles. Probablemente hubiese visto sus pobres intentos de remontar vuelo.

Se quedaron viéndose, fijamente y por un largo rato. Él con bravura, y -¿por qué no?, lo admitía- algo de resentimiento. _Él le había hecho esto_...

El cachorro humano, por su parte... bueno, a decir verdad no tenía idea de cómo definir la forma en que lo miraba. Era una expresión que no había visto hasta entonces en ningún rostro.

Ladeo su cabeza a la par de la del chico, aun examinándolo en detalle. Ambos, examinándose en detalle. Hasta que en un momento el chico se dio media vuelta y desapareció.

¡Que criatura tan impredecible era aquella!

* * *

Definitivamente, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba la mente de aquella cría de humano. Al menos, no por completo.

Había previsto que volvería. No sabía _para qué_, pero su instinto le decía que lo haría. Y él lo estaría esperando. Dicho y hecho.

Aunque eso si, no esperaba que viniese con un obsequio.

¿Que, ahora iba a alimentarlo? Como si necesitase que le refregasen más en la cara el hecho de que estaba incapacitado. Pequeño humano insolente. Gruño.

Este pareció asustarse, mas no retrocedió; sino que, tentativamente, le ofreció el pez que traía consigo.

No le gustaba que lo tratasen como si fuese inútil y no pudiese valerse por si mismo, pero no era como si pudiese permitirse despreciarlo; no probaba bocado desde hace días ¡y vaya que le hacía falta hacerlo!

Se acercó despacio y con calma, sin querer demostrar su desesperación por comer, cuando noto algo.

Ese mismo trozo de metal con el cual lo había visto por primera vez. Se hecho hacia atrás y gruño con más fuerza que antes.

_Que ese niño lo pensase dos veces antes de hacer algo con esa cosa cerca suyo_.

Como si intentase demostrarle que todo estaba bien, _que podía tenerle confianza_, el chico de ojos verdes se quitó la pequeña arma de encima. Entonces, el Furia Nocturna torció la cabeza en dirección al agua, indicándole que la tirase al fondo del pequeño lago. Y efectivamente, eso hizo.

Bueno, eso fue fácil, pensó.

Se relajó considerablemente, y luego volvió a por aquel pez.

¡Por el trueno y la tierna hierba, sabia delicioso!

Saboreando aun el gusto en su paladar, miro al menudo chico frente suyo. Era raro, ¿porque no estaba comiendo? Cuando uno trae comida, es para consumirla entre todos. Esa era la costumbre que había aprendido en el nido, una vez que terminaban de alimentar a la reina y le tocaba al resto alimentarse.

Todavía era nuevo en ese asunto del lenguaje humano, pero por los balbuceos que profería el enclenque de dos patas, parecía que ese pez que se tragó de una sentada, era el único que había traído.

Admitía que no le gustaba compartir, pero tampoco era un maldito ingrato. No podía solo él tener el estómago satisfecho.

Una vez que le entrego parte del pequeño festín, espero. Al ver que no hacía nada, se dio cuenta; ¡no era un dragón del nido! ¡No podía esperar que supiese las costumbres, si él no se las enseñaba!

Por suerte, el humano era más listo de lo que parecía y aprendía rápido. Pero entonces, hizo algo de lo más extraño. Estiro sus labios dejando ver todos sus dientes.

¿Qué era eso, una forma de los humanos de agradecer la comida o algo así?

Bueno, allá cada uno con sus costumbres. Pero la criatura alada pensó que sería descortés no hacer lo mismo que él, luego de haberle enseñado sus propios hábitos.

Y entonces el humano empezó a levantarse del suelo donde había estado hasta entonces, con esa especie de pata delantera sin garras que su especie poseía, dirigiéndola directo hacía él.

El actuar hostil con el que le respondió fue meramente por instinto, nunca hay que dejar que un humano te toque. Esa es la ley primera.

_"Si te tocan, estas muerto. Recuerda_ _eso siempre"_ escucho como un eco en sus pensamientos "_El humano es el enemigo"_

Ya había sido bastante de jugar a "interactuar con el humano sin matarse mutuamente" por hoy.

* * *

¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño podía ser una molestia tan grande?

El cachorro humano lo había seguido a lo largo de toda la cueva, y no fue hasta que se subió a un árbol que lo dejo en paz.

Se acomodó en una de las ramas para echarse una siesta, mas no pudo conciliar sueño alguno. Todavía podía sentirlo ahí.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, lo busco con el rabillo del ojo. Estaba a varios pasos de distancia, de espaldas. El otro día no había tardado nada en dejarlo solo., y hoy, el sol estaba muriendo en el oeste y seguía ahí, pese a que le dejo bastante claro que ya era suficiente y que quería estar solo.

_Cosa curiosa y molesta que era ese pequeño humano._

Noto que parecía muy concentrado en mirar la tierra. ¿Qué podía haber que fuese tan interesante?

Cuando se le acerco y vio por encima suyo vio varias líneas que hacía con la ayuda de una pequeña rama.

¡Era él! Gracias a el reflejo del agua del océano o las lagunas, el dragón azabache podía sabía cómo era, la forma de su hocico, de sus ojos y de sus orejas. Pero no tenía idea de que una cosa así pudiese hacerse en la tierra.

¡Que increíble era aquello! ¡Y el pequeño humano lo hacía parecer tan fácil; quizá tal vez lo era!

Podía hacerlo. Sí, ¿por qué no?

Tomando una rama, comenzó a imitar lo que el chico había estado haciendo un momento antes; él había reflejado al dragón, el dragón reflejaría al humano.

Cuando termino contemplo el trabajo, orgulloso. Tan bueno como el que habían hecho antes que él. ¡Y había sido su primer intento!

El de cabello cobrizo comenzó a caminar, admirando el trabajo. Entonces piso una línea.

El dragón gruño. ¡Iba a arruinarlo!

Costo algo hacerle entender, pero cuando lo hizo el chico recorrió su obra sin pisarla. Girando, doblándose ante cada trazo.

Y antes de que ambos se dieran cuenta, estaban uno frente al otro.

Entonces, el vikingo otra vez hizo amago de querer tocarlo. Y el dragón volvió a gruñir.

Que irritante, ¿porque insistía en querer tocarlo?

Lo intento otra vez, pero en esta ocasión, sin mirarlo; en cambio, cerró los ojos y bajo la cabeza.

Y le hizo recordar el momento cuando el mismo aparto su mirada de la suya cuando estaba atrapado entre cuerdas, creyendo que iba a morir.

En ese entonces, él había pedido algo a aquel humano, y este se lo había concedido. Él ya había considerado la deuda pagada, pero se le ocurrió que tal vez el humano no.

Y él _jamás_ dejaba cuentas pendientes con ninguna otra criatura. Y era relativamente algo sencillo.

Tocarlo no iba a matarlo ¿verdad?

Cierto, no lo haría, pero tampoco significaba algo sencillo. La última vez que lo había hecho, termino con media cola menos.

Era difícil darle confianza a una criatura que le había hecho semejante daño.

Pero parecía como si _quisiera_ solventar aquello. Como si quisiese que lo _perdonase_.

Y el Furia Nocturna decidió darle el beneficio de la duda, y permitió que la piel del muchacho tuviese contacto con sus escamas.

_Ya, no puedes decirme que te debo algo._

Que cosa tan particular era aquel pequeño humano. Si no se conociese a si mismo mejor, podía decirse que hasta empezaba a caerle simpático.


	4. Certezas

**Certezas**

Valka no entendía.

¿Que había hecho para que los dioses la castigasen de esa manera?

Era injusto y excesivamente cruel, incluso para ser siquiera obra del mismísimo astuto.

No se merecía estar pasando por esto; que luego de una noche entera luchando y partiéndose de dolor, este no quisiese terminar de una vez.

Hizo su mejor esfuerzo, pero no pudo evitar romper en llanto frente a todas las demás mujeres presentes en la habitación. Una de ellas, una rubia de espaldas anchas, que además era la que estaba ubicada más cerca suyo, se le acerco tentativamente con los brazos extendidos.

—Valka, ¿quieres que..?

— ¡NO! — exclamo la joven esposa del jefe. Tal vez en un tono demasiado alto, pues aun con las gotas gruesas escapándosele de los ojos, pudo ver como las presentes daban un respingo. —No — repitió, con una voz mucho más calmada esta vez. —No necesito que hagan nada.

La chica de cabello cobrizo se enaguo las lágrimas con la mano, y luego volvió a posicionar su brazo en torno al pequeño bebé que acunaba. _Su_ bebé. Su hijo, el heredero que su esposo y el pueblo entero tanto habían esperado; ahí lo tenía, ahí estaba... nacido casi una luna antes de tiempo.

¡Era una cosita tan pequeña! Valka había tenido oportunidad de ver recién nacidos, pero no recordaba a ninguno siendo tan menudo como el suyo, aunque si lucia igual de hinchado y rojo que estos. Tenía los brazos y piernas largos y delgados cual ramitas, y una pelusa de pelo oscuro coronándole la cabeza.

Su bebito se encogió sobre si mismo cuando una corriente de aire cruzo la habitación, y ella lo acerco aún más a su pecho, en pos de darle calor y poder sentirlo cerca suyo... ya que aquello no iba a durar mucho. El invierno de ese año no estaba teniendo ningún tipo de misericordia con ellos, y su niño, además de resultar ser un pequeño ansioso que no quiso esperar para llegar a este mundo, era sumamente delicado y frágil físicamente. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que todo eso significaba.

— ¿Val?

En algún momento, la habitación se había quedado vacía de mujeres, para dar paso a su marido.

Y al verlo ahí, tan nervioso e inseguro, intercalando la mirada entre ella y el pequeño que tenía en brazos, no pudo evitar volver a largar otra llantina. Para su suerte, el bebé se había quedado dormido hace rato, y parecía tener el sueño bastante pesado como para poder alterarse e imitarla.

—Amor, ¿q-que pasa? ¿por qué lloras? —le cuestiono al tiempo que se le acercaba y se arrodillaba a su lado.

Valka no se esforzó en secarse las lágrimas esta vez, y enfoco con dificultad su mirada con la de Stoick, y así la sostuvo por unos segundos hasta que volvió a hablar.

—No va a sobrevivir, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo la miro como si de repente tuviese dos cabezas.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo hará! En nombre de Asgard, Valka; ¿Qué clase de cosas dices?

Stoick no lo entendía, pero ella vio, inmediatamente después de que estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, como el bebé lloraba de forma cortada, como si no tuviese energías. Vio las miradas de Gothi, y las otras mujeres que la habían ayudado en la tarea de dar a luz, cuando lo vieron. Miradas que claramente le decían que su hijo no duraría mucho. Después de tanto esperar, de tanto intentar, de rogarle a Freya día y noche... finalmente había podido tener un bebé; solo para que ahora los mismos dioses que le habían dado semejante regalo se hubiesen arrepentido, e intentasen quitárselo.

No podía _simplemente_ quedarse ahí y aceptar semejante cosa. Aunque tampoco podía engañarse a si misma; era _por eso_ que le había preguntado eso, por más que lo escandalizase.

— ¡Todo ocurrió tan pronto! No lo esperábamos sino hasta dentro de varias semanas, no entiendo que paso. No pude hacer nada...

En ese momento, su esposo sufrió un brusco cambio de expresión, pasando de la ternura y comprensión a adoptar un semblante serio y seguro.

—Esto no es tu culpa, Val. No pienses ni por un segundo que esto pasó por tu causa.

—Tú siempre me has dicho la verdad; necesito que eso no cambie y me seas totalmente sincero, por más que duela. — la joven bajo la vista a su hijo; a la vez, su marido la imito, y con el mayor de los cuidados, recorría con su meñique la frente y cabeza de su hijo recién nacido —Necesito que me digas si de verdad nuestro bebé va a lograrlo.

Y entonces, sintió las puntas de los dedos de él recorrer sus pómulos, para que luego sus enormes manos descansasen con delicadeza a costados de su rostro.

—Por ti cariño, lo que sea —declaro —Quieres que sea honesto contigo, y así será.

Ambas miradas verdes se encontraron, y la más oscura de ambas reflejaba una honestidad pura.

—Nuestro hijo va a vivir, Valka. Vivirá, y crecerá para volverse en un vikingo fuerte y valiente que nos hará sentir orgullosos a ambos. Te lo prometo.


	5. Talentos

**Talentos**

— Oh por amor de...

¿Que. era. _eso_?

Le habían dicho que estar comprometida le abriría la puerta a saber cosas totalmente nuevas con respecto a su futuro esposo y ella misma, pero nunca tuvo en mente algo así.

Era de lo más extraño; pero aun así, le resultaba algo curioso y divertido, tal y como todo lo nuevo.

¿Estaría ebrio cuando hizo esto? Se preguntó a si misma. A Valka se le hacía difícil imaginárselo, pero tampoco se le ocurría una mejor explicación.

De los labios se le escapo un bufido ahogado de la risa. Era imposible no partirse con lo que estaba leyendo.

"_No seas así_" oyó susurrar a la vocecilla de su consciencia.

Doblo el pedazo de papel y lo dejo sobre su cama, donde hasta entonces había estado sentada.

Había sido un buen gesto. Un gesto adorable y amoroso; dudaba que hubiese muchos hombres que dedicasen su tiempo a algo así. La mayoría de ellos creían que un detalle romántico era el pelaje de algún animal, o la cabeza de un dragón.

No había sido su intención burlarse de él. Pero era tan _malo _para eso...

Se levantó, aunque antes de hacer cualquier movimiento para avanzar, se volvió hacia el papel doblado y lo contemplo por unos segundos. Lo coloco debajo de su raída almohada, lejos de cualquier mirada curiosa, hasta encontrarle un lugar mejor.

Después de todo, él lo había escrito solo para ella, razono, algo bastante pagada de si misma en la última parte.

Atravesó toda la estancia hasta llegar a la puerta de la pequeña casilla que llamaba hogar; procedió a abrirla y a apoyarse de costado sobre el umbral de esta.

_Y ahí estaba él_.

Allá, a la distancia, indicando, informando, y resolviendo cualquier problema que le presentasen, estaba ese pelirrojo que tanto la quería.

Todo alrededor de ellos estaba cambiando a una velocidad rapidísima, y todos hacían lo mejor que podían para evitar quedarse atrás; Stoick había ascendido como jefe apenas unos meses atrás, se casaría con ella en unas semanas, y con ello, todas las responsabilidades y expectativas que uno esperaba de un matrimonio.

Enumerado de esa forma, era razonable que toda la aldea estuviese tan alborotada y dubitativa sobre si Stoick realmente sería capaz de llevar a cabo su nuevo rol con éxito.

Por su parte, ella sabía que si sus habilidades como Jefe eran inversamente proporcionales a las que tenia de poeta, la aldea estaba entonces en excelentes manos.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Tengo el headcanon de que a pesar de ser todo un romántico y hacer su mejor esfuerzo, Stoick hacia una poesía horrible xD. Y con ese pensamiento, ¡he aquí este pequeño capitulo!


	6. Identidades

**Nota de Autora**: Evidentemente, en mi subconsciente, me quede con ganas de ver el prólogo original, que tenía a ambos personajes como protagonistas (Acompaño a Dean DeBlois en la esperanza de que lo incluyan en los extras del DVD; no se imaginan lo increíblemente épico y oscuro que es.), porque de lo contrario no entiendo de donde salió la idea de que en este capítulo, estos dos interactuasen.

Por la universidad, me falta el tiempo para la escritura, y por eso me tarde bastante en subir esto; y también paso a anunciarles que va a pasar un largo tiempo hasta que vean un capitulo nuevo. Pero como siempre, me despido esperando que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

**Identidades**

_Eret, hijo de Eret._

_Que maldito desastre. ¡La caza entera perdida! ¿Cómo había sido posible? Él mismo comprobaba las trabas y cerrojos de cada trampa y jaula, y ninguna de ellas fallaba._

— ¿Todo bien? — oyó.

Eret giro la cabeza en dirección a su izquierda, al tiempo que miraba a Valka caminar en dirección hacia él.

Una extraña sensación le asalto el pecho; la madre del joven jefe de Berk y él no podían decir que tenían una relación amistosa entre sí. Al menos, no desde el inicio.

Después de todo, no hacía mucho tiempo atrás, él se dedicaba a atrapar dragones; y ella, a protegerlos y liberarlos.

_Eret, el mejor atrapador de dragones con vida._

_¿Que se supone que iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a __**explicar**__ semejante cosa? La entrega era ese mismo día, y no tenía margen de tiempo alguno para buscar una solución o empezar el trabajo desde cero una vez más._

—Lo lamento, no pretendía molestarte — se disculpó la ojiverde una vez habiendo recorrido y acortado la distancia anterior, quedando ahora solo a unos pasos de él, para luego continuar —: Hiccup te está buscando.

Asintió, y a la vez que abría la boca para confirmar que había entendido y recibido el mensaje, un pensamiento surgió de sopetón en su mente.

— ¿Cómo... como supo que estaba aquí?

Ella parpadeo, su expresión claramente reflejando que la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, pero prácticamente sus facciones cambiaron en un parpadeo, y paso a sonreírle de una manera muy particular, como si supiese de un secreto que él no.

—Coincidencia — respondió —Aunque, no creerás realmente que eres el único que necesita alejarse de toda la locura de allá abajo, ¿verdad?

_Eret, el que nunca fallaba._

_Todo iría bien. ¡Más que bien! En todos esos años, él siempre fue un proveedor que nunca dejaba un trabajo incompleto o realizado un pedido que no cumpliese las expectativas. Su reputación lo precedía._

Valka se acurruco sobre si misma, rodeando sus brazos sobre sus piernas, soportando así todo el peso de su cuerpo en sus pies e inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante, casi al borde del acantilado; una postura bastante incómoda para estar sentado, a decir verdad. A Eret le recordó a un animal en estado de alerta permanente, listo para dar el brinco hacia su presa o salir disparado del peligro. Se quedó muy quieto, no muy seguro de que hacer a continuación.

_El contacto visual era importante en esos casos, pero para el muchacho, no era para nada una tarea sencilla mantener la mirada fija en aquellos ojos oscuros como los de una víbora, totalmente desprovistos de emoción alguna._

_Una vez que termino de responder a la pregunta de porque había aparecido con las jaulas vacías, el chico no tuvo idea alguna de que esperar cuando Drago le dio la espalda, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y comenzó a avanzar en la dirección opuesta, caminando como si estuviese dando un paseo por la cubierta de aquel barco. No pudo evitar que los nervios le cosquilleasen la parte posterior del cuello; pero cuando volvió a hablar, procuro que estos no se notasen en su voz. Le aseguro que no tiene que preocuparse de nada; que una situación así jamás volverá a pasar._

_Y cuando Drago, con su impasible y ronca voz, le respondió que ya lo sabía, Eret tuvo el presentimiento de que lo mejor hubiese sido quedarse con la boca cerrada. Había pronunciado esa respuesta de una forma tal, que le provoco escalofríos a lo largo de la espalda._

_Finalmente, el primero se giró nuevamente quedando enfrentado a él. Y así, cuando el muchacho lo vio con el hierro ardiendo en mano,_ _y sintió como lo sujetaban de las extremidades, ya no le quedo duda de que algo estaba terriblemente mal._

_Aquellas manos intrusas, lo doblegaron hasta hacerle chocar las rodillas contra las tablas del suelo, y mientras Drago regresaba en su dirección y el pánico se empezaba a apoderar de él, vio que aquellos dragones de su entrega anterior, y que todavía seguían en jaulas, se retraían lo más que podían en aquellos pequeños espacios donde estaban confinados, ante la vista del resplandor al rojo vivo. En muchos de ellos se veía un mismo patrón de marcas, cauterizadas e inflamadas en partes de su cuerpo como sus cabezas o sus patas. Aparentemente, ellos también ya conocían su efecto al contacto. De sobra._

_Con tan solo un paso separando la distancia entre ellos, Bludvist volvió a hablarle una vez más._

_Tenía suerte, le había asegurado. Que él era por lejos el mejor proveedor de dragones que había tenido hasta entonces, prosiguió. Y como quien no quiere la cosa, agrego que era simplemente por eso que no le había roto ya el cuello._

_Si hasta ese momento el chico todavía había logrado conservar algo de compostura, esta entonces se había ido de cabeza por la jodida borda en ese mismísimo instante. Internamente, agradeció profundamente, pese a lo degradante que pudiese resultar, el tener las rodillas doblegadas; tal vez así no se vería como temblaban._

_Sabía que el suyo era un negocio con gente extraña y peligrosa (después de todo, dudaba que alguien quisiese que le capturasen animales que exhalan fuego con el fin de coleccionarlos en un estante), y era capaz de manejarlos, pero Drago Bludvist estaba en un nivel totalmente distinto._

_El susodicho continúo hablándole, diciéndole que no se desharía de él, pero que no creyese que iba a dejar pasar de largo su ineficiencia; le prometió que no volvería a ser tan tolerante si volvía a dejar que algo así se repitiese: prometió que haría que le quedase claro su rol en esta situación._

_Y así, dio punto final a su monologo pasando con un movimiento casual, pero sumamente certero, el hierro ardiendo por encima de las ropas de aquel atrapado muchacho, para inmediatamente presionarlo con fuerza sobre este._

_El calor y el dolor, como si se tratase de un par de filosas hojas de cuchillos, se abrieron paso directamente a lo largo y lo ancho de su pecho y del centro mismo de su cuerpo._

_Eret reacciono instintivamente, sacudiéndose en intento vano por zafarse, y también gritando; lanzaba desesperados alaridos por la garganta, de tal intensidad que parecía que las cuerdas vocales iban a desgarrársele; tal vez si eso pasaba, sería suficiente para reemplazar el dolor del pecho, o aplacar el olor de la piel y carne quemándose._

_No fue sino hasta que se lo sacaron de encima, que vio que la herramienta demostraba que no se trataba de un simple pedazo de hierro._

_Tenía curvas, líneas; parecía ser algún tipo de símbolo. Resultaban sumamente similares a la que había visto en los dragones._

_Y entonces, la respuesta lo golpeo con fuerza en su mente._

_Aquello era una yerra._

_Acababa de recibir un recordatorio permanente de quien, y que era ahora. Y lo vería conservarse por siempre, en su piel._

_Eret, el esclavo._

—Mejora — le aseguro, después de unos momentos en silencio, la castaña cobrizo con firmeza, pero aun así, sin voltearse a mirarlo —Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse, pero no es imposible. Los dioses saben que lo que te digo es verdad.

Eret se giró para verla, con una mirada que podía calificarse como rozando lo sarcástico. Volvió los ojos ante la vista que tenía desde su privilegiado asiento, de la aldea, el puerto y lo que se extendía más allá de la isla.

Que fácil para ella decir eso: ella tenía status. Ella era aceptada. Ella era uno de ellos.

Ella estaba en su hogar.

_Una vez que había abierto los ojos y despertando de a poco, le llevo unos instantes tomar conciencia y reconocer el espacio a su alrededor._

_¿Pero en qué momento había perdido el conocimiento, en primer lugar? ¿Se había desmayado o lo habían noqueado?_

_No fue sino hasta escuchar los aliviados gritos que pronunciaban su nombre, que cayo en cuenta que los miembros de la tripulación a su comando, estaban también presentes._

_El conjunto de voces una sobre la otra, sumado al dolor de cabeza que parecía querer empezar a formársele, lo fastidia totalmente. Después de decirles -o mejor dicho, exigirles- que guardasen silencio, pide que alguno le explique lo que ha pasado._

_Le dicen que lo estaban esperando en su barco, tal y como él les había indicado, mientras explicaba todo a Drago. Pero entonces escucharon gritos, y para el momento en que lograron subir y encontrarlo, lo vieron tendido e inconsciente en el suelo._

_Le dicen que, asustados, lo cargaron y se fueron del campamento como alma que se lleva la Hel misma, mientras que de fondo oían las advertencias y demandas de Drago._

_Ante la mención de ese nombre, un profundo y tenso silencio se instaló casi de forma inmediata en el ambiente. Eret no necesita preguntarles de que se tratan estas; él ya las ha oído y entendido más que bien en la última conversación que habían mantenido, antes de que... de que..._

_Uno de los hombres se acercó al desvencijado camastro donde estaba recostado, y hablo: tenía novedades con respecto a otro asunto._

_Todo momento disponible había sido invertido por ellos revisando las jaulas, y descubrieron que estas habían sido forzadas. Del lado externo._

_Había sido un trabajo delicado, eficiente e imperceptible; y de ninguna manera, obra de algún dragón._

_Una nueva voz se suma a la conversación. Dice que antes, mientras preparaban todo para retirarse, escucho al pasar a los hombre de Bludvist hablar de ciertos... rumores; sobre una misteriosa figura que ronda por sus territorios. Por sus barcos._

_Nadie sabe de dónde viene, como viene, o siquiera como es su rostro. Los pocos que han visto al misterioso intruso coinciden en que, cuando lo han hecho, es entonces ya demasiado tarde, debido a que se pierde en medio del caos de alas, escamas y garras de los dragones, volando ansiosos por volver a ser libres._

_Un vigilante, razona el muchacho de pelo azabache en sus pensamientos; un defensor y protector... de dragones._

_Estaría listo la próxima vez que, quien quiera que fuese esa persona, quisiese inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y negocios. Y mientras procuraba ignorar el dolor fantasma en su pecho, decidió que iba a devolverle esa misma cortesía de etiqueta que Drago le otorgase por su causa y sus acciones._

Y ahora, ahí estaban.

—Solo para que sepas, todavía deben de seguir esperando a que aparezcas.

Él no pronunciaba palabra alguna, y sin embargo, ella continuaba intentando llevar a cabo una conversación.

El moreno intento al menos realizar un esfuerzo, y ser lo más condescendiente posible, y se giró rápidamente hacia ella para responderle.

Valka miraba de reojo en su dirección, pero no se enfocaba en mirarlo a él. En cambio, sus ojos rasgados y llenos de una expresión que solo podía ser tristeza, estaban enfocados a la altura de su pecho, cerca de donde estaba su corazón.

Eret se tensó y en un acto reflejo, puso su mano en dicha parte de su cuerpo, como si intentase formar, junto con sus prendas, un escudo ante lo que esos ojos verde claro buscaban.

Al darse cuenta que su acompañante la pillo infraganti, la castaña aparto la mirada bruscamente y la dirigió hacia abajo, viendo muy concentrada los hilos sueltos de su falda y tirando de estos, como si se tratase de la cosa más entretenida del mundo.

¿Acaso podría ser que ella... ?

¿Ella lo _sabía_?

Lo más seguro era que sí. Podía notarse que, al igual que su hijo, era de esas personas cuya cara les delataba si ocultaban algún secreto, fuese este propio o ajeno. Probablemente el mismísimo Hiccup había sido el que se lo había contado todo.

Intento entender por qué haría algo como compartir sus asuntos personales con terceros. El chico tomaba decisiones que tendían a dejarlo totalmente descolocado, pero _ese asunto _no era precisamente una historia que uno comenta en la mesa mientras se toma unas bebidas con amigos, sobre todo cuando el protagonista no está presente.

—No te enfades con mi hijo, por favor — pidió, como si hubiese estado leyéndole la mente —si hablo fue porque yo le pedí que lo hiciera, no porque haya querido hacerlo.

Valka no dio indicios de prestarle atención mientras se explicaba, pareciendo muy entregada a la tarea de quitarse la mugre bajo la uña de su anular derecho, ahora que había terminado con su ropa.

Siendo honesta, no se encontró tan sorprendida como podía haberse esperado, cuando su hijo, con lujo de detalles, le contó todo lo relacionado con el antiguo proveedor de dragones de Drago Bludvist; los hombres sin moral ni límite de ambición hacen cosas terribles, pero los que sumaban también falta de conciencia y remordimientos... esos eran capaces de cosas aún peores.

Podía no haber estado asombrada, pero en absoluto había quedado indiferente. Después de todo, la primera mitad de su vida, la había transcurrido en una sociedad donde se le había enseñado que rebajar de semejante forma el status humano de cualquier hombre o mujer, era un crimen considerado como una espantosa atrocidad y un total tabú.

Nadie se merecía una vejación de ese tipo. Absolutamente _nadie._

Y lo peor era caer en cuenta de que debería cargar la vida entera con semejante estigma. Pobre chico.

—Quería entender — comento, esta vez, finalmente, mirándolo a la cara —Me preguntaba por qué él insistía tanto contigo, en tenerte aquí.

Eret alzo una ceja. ¿En verdad lo estaba desairando?

Al menos se tomaba la molestia de hacerlo mirándolo a la cara, en lugar de hablar a sus espaldas, como todos los demás. Iba a darle ese punto.

—Bueno...

—No es que tenga algo en contra tuya, no — su voz grave no aumento de volumen, aunque sus ojos claros se volvieron más grandes, preocupados en expresar el malentendido que su oración anterior podía haber provocado —Es solo que su decisión me había provocado curiosidad, eso es todo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado no... no todos hubiesen tomado la misma postura, ya lo sabes.

—Tampoco es como si lo estuviesen haciendo ahora, o respeten siquiera la decisión de tu hijo.

¿Acaso había dicho eso en voz alta?

La expresión de ella fue respuesta suficiente.

_¡Mierda!_

Valka ya conocía de la increíble capacidad empática de Hiccup, y que no dudaba en prestar su ayuda a quien lo necesitase, pero supo que en esta ocasión, le llevaría un buen tiempo, teniendo en cuenta que la otra parte se mostraba bastante reacia o temerosa a querer involucrarse demasiado.

No sabía si lo hacía de forma consciente o no, pero no lo criticaba; probablemente ella sería igual de desconfiada si hubiese tenido que ir andado en sus botas por los mismos caminos que él había tomado. Pero lo que si sabía, era que su hijo insistiría en su cometido hasta lograrlo -después de todo, la perseverancia era una virtud propia de todo Jefe, y una herencia que al chico le corría naturalmente por las venas-.

Un estruendo los sobresalto a ambos, quienes se giraron en dirección al sonido.

En medio de la plaza, un pilar de madera considerablemente grande se había caído desde varios metros de distancia, consecuencia de que las sogas de las cuales un par de dragones tiraban, no pudiesen sostener el peso. Parecía que también se había astillado, ya que incluso desde la distancia en la que estaban, podía verse alguno que otro resto de madera a su alrededor. Incluso, ambos pudieron escuchar los gritos de los vikingos.

Como si hubiese invocado por los alaridos, un Furia Nocturna surgió de la nada, volando en dirección al conflicto.

La matriarca de los Haddock se irguió y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—No te preocupes tanto.

Dicho eso, y con una última mirada, se dio media vuelta, y se fue por donde había llegado.

Verdaderamente esperaba que el antiguo trampero aceptase lo que se le ofrecía. Una segunda oportunidad, si se utiliza de la forma correcta, hace que todo bien valga la pena.


	7. Fuego

**Fuego**

Ser la sede del Thing no se trataba de una novedad en absoluto en la isla, pero ese año iba a ser sumamente distinto; destacaría totalmente, siendo un evento único en su tipo, del cual la aldea iba a hablar por al menos una década.

Gran parte de ellos nunca habían visto a la tribu de Kattegart antes. Y era la primera vez en varios años en la que se presentaban a la asamblea sin enviar a algún delegado.

Los invitados en cuestión eran una tribu ubicada en los confines del Archipiélago Bárbarico, que prefería relacionarse con las tierras del oeste, haciendo que en términos políticos, viviesen en un relativo aislamiento con los otros asentamientos vikingos. Los saqueos de los dragones les eran ajenos, pero no significaba que no tuviesen sus propios problemas. Sus propios enemigos.

Después de todo, su ubicación geográfica era tal, que cuando los sureños emprendían alguna campaña de conquista, ellos eran los primeros en su lista.

El conflicto era tan antiguo como el suyo propio, con la diferencia de que existían ciertos periodos de calma y paz -podían ser algunos meses o un par de años, pero comparado con lo que los berkianos tenían, podían traducirse como siglos de tranquilidad-; pero aun así, como toda guerra, y para cada bando que lucha, había épocas de batallas tanto buenas como malas.

Pero para sus compatriotas, las de esta última categoría ya estaban alcanzando un nivel preocupante.

Las noticias y los rumores viajaban más rápido que cualquier navío por aquellos lares, y Berk no era una excepción a ello.

Por eso, mientras los veía amarrar en puerto, Stoick sabía que no habían respondido a la invitación por cortesía de conocer formalmente a varias de sus tribus hermanas.

Estaban en busca de alianzas. Un par de espadas y escudos adicionales, para la hora en la que se empezara a escribir un nuevo capítulo en las sagas de su enfrentamiento bélico con los habitantes de los imperios y reinos sureños.

El Jefe invitado, Björn Ingvar, es el primero en descender, con un pequeño destacamento a sus espaldas, y prosigue a caminar a su encuentro. Los saludos y presentaciones correspondientes toman entonces lugar.

Cuando invitan a Björn a adelantarse con ellos hacia el pueblo, el sonido de unas risas lo distrae, y hace que se enfoque en buscar la fuente del ruido.

Un segundo grupo baja del barco. Están charlando entre ellos, observando todo a su alrededor con entusiasmo. Puede apreciarse, incluso a primera vista, que son un grupo menor en tamaño y edad.

Y entre ellos, su vista se enfoca en una muchacha alta y delgada, con cabello castaño (¿O era rojo? Era confuso con la poca luz que ofrecía el sol, que ya estaba escondiéndose en el oeste). A medida que se acercan, toma nota en que contrario a sus compañeros, no es muy abierta a mostrar su entusiasmo, pero no por eso está menos interesada; mueve la cabeza en todas las direcciones posibles mientras camina sobre el muelle, tratando de captar con sus ojos lo máximo posible, haciendo que la larga trenza que tiene por peinado, se mueva y revote al compás tras su espalda.

Stoick no está totalmente seguro de que es, mientras la ve avanzar a la par de sus compañeros, procurando seguir el paso de su Jefe, pero algo en ella hace que se adueñe de todo su interés.

* * *

Es cuando su padre le informa de lo que ha aprendido del grupo en el que se encuentra la chica del cabello de ocaso, que aprende de ella.

Su nombre es Valka.

Es una escudera. Una muy prometedora, según dicen; no ha tenido oportunidad de probar sus habilidades en un campo de batalla, pero no dudan de que llegado ese momento, sabrá demostrara su valía en este.

Y el heredero de Berk no esconde su sorpresa al saber que es la hermana de Björn Ingvar.

—Media hermana, en realidad— especifica el mayor de los dos pelirrojos—No te culpo por estar sorprendido: uno no puede ponerlos juntos y asegurar que hay parecido.

Y esa noche, en el Gran Salón, Stoick no puede evitar rememorar las palabras de su padre, cuando Björn, luego de excusarse unos momentos, volvió a la mesa con la chica: viéndolos ahí, codo a codo, el pensamiento de que parte de su sangre era la misma, resultaba casi descabellado. Repara en que ambos tienen el mismo rostro alargado, pero la similitud familiar termina ahí, limitándose simplemente ese escaso rasgo.

El líder del pueblo de Kattegart, que tenía uno de sus brazos rodeando los hombros de su hermana, exhibiéndola con el mismo orgullo que uno tiene ante una buena pieza de caza, prosigue a presentar a la chica ante cada una de las personas que se encuentran ahí sentadas; y cuando es el turno de Stoick de ser presentado, Björn cambia de posición para colocar a la chica delante suyo, de modo que ambos quedan frente a frente, con solo la mesa de madera, vieja y sucia de los restos de comida, entre ellos.

—Y este— empezó Björn—Es Stoick, el hijo del Jefe. Stoick, esta es mi hermana, Valka.

La muchacha le sonrió, y presento sus saludos, mencionando que era un gusto conocerlo.

Valka Ingvar tenía ojos grandes y redondos, con el color verde más claro y brillante que hubiese visto, clavados fijamente en él. No sabía siquiera que existiese un color de ojos así.

Ahora, con ella formando parte de la mesa, podía apreciar claramente, como las velas de los candelabros del Gran Salón sacaban a relucir de su cabello castaño, varios destellos rojos.

Es incluso más bonita de lo que le había parecido a la primera vista, y mientras la veía enfrascada en una conversación con los hermanos Hofferson, nota de ella un aire afable y casi inocente.

Es absolutamente adorable.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, las voces de los aldeanos de Kattegart e Histeria resonaban claras y fuertes en la arena. No había que preocuparse por el hecho de que estuvieran ahí: a pesar de las continuas redadas, últimamente no habían tenido posibilidad de capturar a algún dragón vivo o ileso para colocarlo en alguna de las jaulas y usarlo en el posterior entrenamiento. Stoick se preguntó si el primer grupo de invitados estaría decepcionado por ello.

Pero lejos de limitar sus opciones para entretenerse, los vikingos en cuestión realizaban pequeños ruedos entre ellos. Algo simple: dos contrincantes, y apenas alguno se viese sin su escudo, su arma, o fuese derribado, quedaba fuera y otro tomaba su lugar.

Desde la plataforma que conformaba el punto más alto del lugar, el ojiverde vio a Valka tomar su escudo y lanzarse justo para relevar a una chica, cuyo escudo y arma resultaban ahora inútiles en la contienda. Y así, supo que las habilidades que se hacía gala de la hermana de Björn no eran una exageración, cuando vio que, ayudada tan solo de su propio escudo y una lanza sin punta que alguien había dejado olvidada en el piso, derribo a cinco adversarios seguidos, hasta que un hombre, que el futuro jefe de Berk reconoció como uno de los miembros de la guardia de Björn, la dejo fuera de juego.

— Talento o belleza; ¡no puedes tenerlo todo, Ingvar!— se escuchaba mientras se ofrecía para ayudarla a levantarse, a lo que ella respondió desdeñando su mano y su ayuda, poniéndose de pie por su cuenta, y, con una corta mirada, le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse de la arena lo más dramáticamente que pudo.

Aullidos de risas y alaridos a coros le siguieron, que aumentaban a medida que se aproximaba a la salida; obviamente sus compañeros intentaban hacerle picar el anzuelo para cabrearla aún más: y aun así, siguió su curso con la cabeza bien alta y una expresión inescrutable.

Era orgullosa, eso estaba más que claro.

Cuando salió del ruedo, tras presenciar otro par de rondas, la encontró sentada cerca de la entrada, con los brazos descansando sobre sus piernas cruzadas, el ceño fruncido hacia la nada y moviendo un pie con impaciencia. Talón, punta. Talón, punta.

—Hola.

Su trenza castaño rojizo se movió a la velocidad de una flecha por la fuerza con que torció el cuello en su dirección.

—Oh, hola— saludo, relajando sus rasgos.

—Soy Stoick.

Valka escondió una risa.

—Sí, te recuerdo. Mi hermano nos presentó anoche.

—Cierto... — susurro. La muchacha había dejado de prestarle atención, más el berkiano seguía quieto y de píe, a solo unos pasos de ella, observándola de pies a cabeza, pensando en que decir a continuación.

¿Qué habría pensado que tratar de trabar una simple, casual y cortes conversación con extraños podía ser tan difícil? Definitivamente, él no.

— ¿Estas bien?— pregunto entonces, luego de un rato, volviendo a ganarse la atención de la chica.

—Por supuesto. Solo... una tontería. No tiene importancia.

— ¿Segura?

—Sí, segura.

—Bueno, es solo que pensé que; ya sabes, tu mano... —dijo señalando hacia su izquierda ligeramente

Ella miro hacia el punto de su anatomía en cuestión: estaba enrojecida, inflamada, los nudillos y parte de los dedos despellejados, y con una estela de sangre.

—Oh —suspiro—Oh, ¡genial! —repitió, solo que esta vez, con un tono más alto, y más molesta. Le sorprendía que no se hubiese dado cuenta sino hasta ese momento, pero posiblemente había estado demasiado concentrada en su enojo como para reparar en ello.

Torciendo el gesto ante la vista que su mano presentaba, levanto la vista hacía él, luciendo ahora una expresión algo apenada.

—Ustedes tienen una sanadora, ¿verdad?

* * *

—Del uno al diez, ¿cuánto es que duele?

—Cuatro —respondió instantáneamente. La vista aguaverde se encontró con la verde brillante —Está bien... un siete— se enfocó otra vez en su mano —Jerrik es un idiota — susurro —Se supone que las hombreras ni ningún tipo de protector están permitidas cuando entrenamos. Mucho menos esconderlas en las vestimentas. Sentí el metal cuando lo golpeé, pero no creí que hubiese sido tan fuerte como para terminar así. — la última oración no había sido para él, sino para Gothi, quien, mientras la escuchaba (y como era usual en ella, sin decir una palabra), colocaba un pequeño recipiente con agua al lado de su brazo, y se movía y buscaba diversos objetos alrededor de su pequeña choza, a la cual ambos jóvenes habían acudido luego de haber abandonado la entrada de la arena.

—Nadie nunca pelea justo en una contienda real. Siempre tienes que estar preparada en caso que tu enemigo tenga una ventaja bajo la manga.

—Ya; pero no es como si fuese una experta en estos asuntos. Todos esos manejos de armas y tácticas de batalla... no es algo que uno crece aprendiendo de dónde vengo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Tu hermano es el jefe de una isla donde hay una amenaza externa constante.

—Lo sé, pero yo también soy parte de- ¡Auch!— exclamo, mirando a Gothi con un brillo irritado en los ojos. Y si la anciana tomo nota de este detalle, supo ignorarlo muy bien, y continuo en su tarea de limpiar la capa seca de sangre de su mano a la vez que la examinaba y doblaba en distintos ángulos, cosa que no hubiese sido molestia si la zona a tratar no tuviese una hinchazón creciente.

—Tómalo con calma. Respira profundo, y sigue hablando. Va a ayudarte a distraerte del dolor y las molestias.

Y así lo hizo.

Le hablo de como su medio hermano le había insistido en que se iniciase como escudera a la edad de doce, hacía ya cuatro años. De cómo, de ellos dos, había sido ella la que físicamente había heredado los rasgos de su padre. Le dijo también que su madre provenía de una tierra lejana, la misma en donde se había encargado de traer al mundo y criar a la que sería su única hija. Y le comento además que, el matrimonio del cual ella fue resultado, había sido el segundo para ambos de sus progenitores.

—Fui una hija muy tardía, ¿sabes? —parecía que hablar del lado materno de su familia la había inyectado de una dosis de entusiasmo y con un nuevo ánimo para conversar que no había mostrado hasta entonces— Padre ya había dejado todo el mandato en manos de Björn cuando mi madre le dio la noticia. — dijo ella, mientras sus enormes ojos brillaban, claramente divertidos ante la historia que relataba —Imagínatelo: retirado, listo para solo estar con su esposa, esperando a que su hijo le diese nietos, y en lugar de eso, nazco yo. Pobre de mi buen y anciano padre. — sonrió.

Y el fornido pelirrojo no pudo evitar devolverle el gesto. Estar cerca suyo le era tan vigorizante, como desgastante; nunca había estado junto a una persona tan llena de energía, incapaz de quedarse quieta o callada aunque sea por un instante.

Gothi tiro de su mano hacia ella, distrayéndolos a ambos de su charla. Ambos vieron como esta pasaba una larga venda por debajo de la mano de la chica, y luego la giraba alrededor de la extremidad, cubriéndola.

—Tienes suerte —comento Stoick, mientras veía a la anciana de su aldea trabajar—; ningún hueso se ha roto, y la sangre debe ser un corte superficial de golpear el metal de la hombrera con los nudillos. De seguro lo que tienes es solo un pequeño esguince.

—Gracias a los dioses. Prefiero eso que a tener la mano entablillada.

Una vez que todos los ungüentos se aplicasen, las vendas se anudaran con firmeza, y se indicasen las los pasos a seguir para la recuperación (esto último se logró no sin cierta dificultad para entender sus gestos o sus garabatos; mentalmente, el pelirrojo tomo nota de que realmente necesitaban un traductor para entender a la anciana, y rápido), ambos cruzaron el umbral de la choza, y dando sus saludos y sus agradecimientos, emprendieron el camino de vuelta a la aldea.

—Desearía poder quedarme contigo hasta ver que te reúnas con tu hermano o su escolta, pero me temo que tengo compromisos que ya no puedo posponer.

—Por supuesto; ambos sabemos que ser familia de un jefe no puede ser solo beneficios, ¿verdad?

Una corta carcajada se abrió paso entre ellos, hasta que la chica de la trenza cobrizo volvió a hablar—Gracias por la ayuda-y la compañía y, tu sabes... todo eso — balbuceo, gesticulando con la mano sin vendar —En verdad no quería distraerte, o que evadieses tus responsabilidades — agrego con pena, una vez que se detuvieron afuera de el Gran Salón. Si alguno de sus conocidos estaba buscándola, era seguro que empezaría por el lugar más concurrido de todos.

—No hay de que, fue un verdadero placer.

Un pequeño silencio se hizo lugar, pero no como el que ocurrido en su primer charla, de hacia tan solo unas horas frente a la arena; del tipo que pugnaba por ser llenado, el silencio usual que podía esperarse entre dos extraños. Por el contrario, este era casual, cómodo... casi cómplice. Similar a la sonrisa de ella cuando volvió a retomar una vez más el hilo de la conversación.

—Realmente me gustó mucho el hablar contigo.

La cual fue respondida con cortesía e interés por él.

—Igualmente. Cuida que esos vendajes no presionen mucho.

No había dado cinco pasos, cuando aquella voz femenina profunda y grave, se hizo escuchar otra vez.

— ¡Tal vez podríamos volver a juntarnos a tener otra charla! ¿Esta noche en el festín, tal vez?

Se dio la vuelta, y así, ambos se quedaron con la mirada enfocada en el otro, en sus rostros enrojecidos y ojos brillantes, resultado del sol del mediodía encima de ellos, y la visita cuesta arriba hecha anteriormente.

Y tal vez, si en ese escenario hubiese habido alguien con especialidad para apreciar los detalles, podría haber visto que en el aire había ahora la esencia de una promesa, de un anhelo, un deseo secreto.

Un futuro.

* * *

**Nota de Autora**: Kattegart es una referencia a Kattegat, estrecho situado entre Suecia y Dinamarca.

A pesar de que termine mis exámenes a mediados de Noviembre, me tarde en actualizar, tal y como les había anunciado anteriormente; después de nueve meses en que lo único que hice fueron cosas relacionadas con mis cursos, ahora, lo único que quiero es ponerme al día con mis propios libros y series, con la escritura ocupando, por un rato, el segundo plano. Espero que este capítulo compense la larga ausencia.


	8. Semejantes

**Semejantes**

Avanzaba derecho y sin detenerse en dirección al suroeste, mientras hacía al frío viento nocturno ceder ante la voluntad y fuerza de sus alas, alejándose del nido kilómetro a kilómetro.

Era algo que podía permitirse, por supuesto; el Alfa era bastante permisivo en ese aspecto.  
Aquel gigante albino no los tenía cual súbditos, ya que no tenía necesidad de estos, y era bastante difícil imaginárselo siendo dependiente de otros. Además de que su posición de Alfa no se debía a que fuese el más grande o el más fuerte; era porque él los protegía a todos, sin pedir nada a cambio.  
Era la nobleza echa carne y hielo.

Y entonces, en pleno vuelo y cavilaciones, vio a una jauría avanzar en su dirección.  
¿Cazadores? ¿O tal vez alguna especie escurridiza en plena migración?  
Se cruzó con los que llevaban la delantera.  
Un Gronckle, dos Nadders, y seis Zippelbacks.  
Eso lo sorprendió más aún. A pesar de que él mismo convivía con varias especies, sabía que muchas de ellas optaban por estar en sus propios grupos, evitando mezclarse más de lo necesario. Poco después de haber dejado atrás al pequeño grupo -en el cual, había divisado además algunos Pesadillas Monstruosas- otra pregunto se coló en su mente.

¿Estaban acaso abandonando un nido?

Fue entonces que la respuesta del porqué de tal variopinto grupo lo golpeo en la forma de una molestia punzante, que avanzaba hasta el centro mismo de su cráneo, como si le hubiesen incrustado una gruesa lanza o flecha en este, acompañado de la sensación de tener cerca suyo una presencia. Esta resultaba terriblemente incomoda, y el dragón, con terror, sintió como tomaba dominio de cada pulgada de su cuerpo y su voluntad, de manera rápida e implacable.  
Y antes de perderse en esa niebla mental que le doblegaba, y en el aturdimiento que ese rugido ajeno dentro de su cabeza le provocaba, los últimos retazos de su consciencia advirtieron lo que en realidad se trataba todo aquello.

* * *

_¡Busca, busca, busca!_ El imperioso comando era lo único que ocupaba su mente, martillándola con tanta fuerza y con tanta insistencia que ya no podía saber si era una orden que se daba a si mismo, o era por aquella dominante criatura.

Mientras se encontraba intentando abrirse por una superficie hecha de madera, la cual le había interrumpido su línea de vuelo, aquella pequeña pizca que le permitía entender como cumplir con la demanda, susurraba con molestia que se callase de una vez. Lo que fuera, solo para que se fuese.  
Entonces el alicante necesario para romper con el trance llego en la forma de un sonido completamente desconocido, distinto a todo lo que conocía.  
Sonaba como un gorgoreo de alegría, pero incluso para su desorbitada cabeza, podía darse cuenta que no era un dragón o cualquier otro animal.  
Se acercó presuroso a la fuente del sonido, y lo que vio lo dejo totalmente descolocado.

Una cría de humano.

¡Pero que torpe era! Todas las criaturas del mundo, corriesen, nadasen o volasen, empezaban siendo una cría. Por supuesto que los humanos no iban a ser distintos. Así, con la sorpresa inicial disipada, su curiosidad incremento.  
Se le acercó un poco más, maravillado ante el descubrimiento que el infante era.  
El pequeño humano no parecía asustado, mucho menos amenazado, por su presencia. De hecho, parecía tan curioso como él. Continuaba con sus gorgoteos mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él, y el dragón respondió al movimiento, acercando a su vez una de sus propias extremidades.  
La pequeña y balbuceante criatura entonces, en lo que parecía ser un intento de curiosear como (_o que_), era lo que tenía enfrente, rozo su lisa y tersa manita sobre la rugosidad de su garra, tras lo cual chillo extasiado y se sacudió sobre si mismo, para luego volver a repetir y aumentar la búsqueda de contacto físico.

La criatura de aliento de fuego no cabía en si de las emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior, mientras el bebé seguía aferrado a él con su diminuto puño.  
¡Que asombroso, que impensado, que único! Un momento de paz y complicidad entre dos miembros de las especies que luchaban entre si desde hace siglos, en el enfrentamiento más feroz que el mundo hubiera visto. Realmente sentía que esa pequeña interacción, era hacer historia.

Pero entonces, un nuevo sonido se hizo presente, pero esta vez si era algo que podía reconocer. Era una pisada contra la madera.  
Se giró con rapidez, volcando su atención en quien fuera que había irrumpido en aquel espacio; tanto que ni siquiera reparo en detalles como su propia garra, que hasta ese momento tocaba la cara del pequeño humano, le había abierto la piel, o que este ahora había cambiado sus suaves gorgoteos por un penetrante llanto a sus espaldas.  
Se trataba, como ya lo preveía, de otro humano. Una hembra.  
Su apariencia le recordaba al cachorro, por lo que debía de tratarse de su progenitora.

El dragón de cuatro alas jamás había sido una criatura que se dejase guiar por las supersticiones o las leyendas: pero ahí, enfocando sus penetrantes ojos dorados en esa humana, recordó aquellos antiquísimos cuentos que se transmitían entre los suyos: fabulas de que por el mundo merodeaban criaturas extraordinarias cuyos cuerpos diferían de sus almas, ya que estas se aferraban a aquello que habían sido en una vida anterior.  
Cuentos que parecían cobrar vida ahí, justo enfrente de él.

Y entonces, a las mínimas pulgadas de distancia que estaban entre si, un hacha se interpuso entre ellos.  
Un humano grande y lleno de pelaje se las había lanzado. El cortatormentas, en pleno acto reflejo, embistió lanzando una llamarada en su dirección, en respuesta por su ataque.  
Entonces, sintió una presión en la parte dorsal de su ala.  
Al girarse, vio que aquella criatura de ojos aguamar le miraba con las pupilas dilatadas de miedo.  
¡Aquel humano la había asustado, la había atacado, y _eran de la misma especie_!  
El batir de las alas de los otros dragones con los que había llegado a aquella población de humanos le advirtió que haya afuera, aquello por lo que habían venido, había sido encontrado, y era hora de emprender la retirada.

Aquel pensamiento lo hizo tensarse y hacer trabajar a su mente a máxima velocidad.  
Estaba en un lugar extraño, con una manada extraña, y todo por obra de dejarse doblegar por el gobernante de un nido que no era el suyo.  
Tenía que irse. _De inmediato_.  
Mas no podía dejarla sola ahí. No después de haberla visto, de haber entendido lo que ella en verdad era.

Pero no había ya nada de qué preocuparse, decidió.

Él la protegería, él cuidaría de ella.

Porque se sabía que, fuese en el nido de un Caldero en la cueva submarina más profunda, en las entrañas de la tierra con los hostiles Muerte Susurrante, en lo profundo de una jungla o en lo alto de una montaña, para todas las especies siempre se impartía una simple regla.

Los dragones siempre han de protegerse entre sí.


	9. Volar

**Nota de Autora**: Escribir a pedido no es lo mío, pero decidí hacer esta excepción al ver que la inspiración se asomaba tímida y fugaz. Este capítulo es en respuesta al pedido-review de **BlackRose 223**. ¡Ojala te guste!

La cuarta y última parte de esta serie continua en "Vínculo".

* * *

**Volar**

Mientras escuchaba las pisadas sordas sobre las piedras de la entrada que servían para descender hasta la cala, el Furia Nocturna se preguntó si no debía preocuparse por el hecho de que estas no lo alertaron en ningún sentido.

Y entonces, como si se tratase de una respuesta, escucho el inconfundible tono de voz agudo y nasal del pequeño humano.

Tal vez era por eso: porque sabía que no podía tratarse de otro que no fuera él, que había vuelto a la par del sol en ese nuevo día, empecinado a imponerle su presencia una vez más.

Aquella vez había llegado provisto de una cantidad de alimento tal, que no había manera que alguno de ellos quedase insatisfecho. El cachorro bípedo era de aprender rápido, sin duda.

Cada forma y color de pez que conocía veía ante él, listos para que los degustase. Y mientras se acercaba y decidía cual comería primero, una poco gustosa vista se le apareció. Una escurridiza, fea, anguilica vista, poniéndolo en tensión. Aquello no dejo indiferente al cachorro de ojos color de bosque, que por ignorancia o estupidez, no tuvo mejor idea que tocar esa desagradable criatura y acercársela.

Ante su chillido de repulsión y espanto, el humano la lanzo lo más lejos que le fuerza de su bracillo le permitía, para su fortuna.

A la vez que lanzaba un bufido de alivio, el bípedo farfullaba algo que el dragón no alcanzo a escuchar, ya que su atención estaba en lanzarse con voraz hambre hacía el festín. En eso estaba, cuando noto que la cría de humano revoloteaba a su alrededor, por lo visto envuelto en asuntos propios que parecían alejados de la comida.  
Bueno, mejor para él. Porque de verdad tenía hambre.

Entonces, enfocado como estaba en escarbar aquella canasta donde los peces habían venido, dispuesto a devorar hasta el último de ellos, sintió un peso en el extremo de su cola, pero en lugar de incomodar, se sentía casi equitativo con el peso y la fuerza de esta. Casi... natural.

_Acaso... ¿podría ser posible?_

Despacio, mueve los músculos para desplegar en toda su extensión sus alas, las cuales cosquillean con los nervios que preceden a la anticipación de algo excitante.

Solo había una forma de despejar toda duda.

Y de un salto rápido y preciso, el Furia Nocturna se impulsó y lanzo a volar.

Fue hacia adelante, en dirección directa al cielo, y aunque sintió con espanto como perdía altitud, ese traspié se fue tan rápido como llego, y en un suspiro, la tierra firme ya había quedado en la lejanía.

_¡Lo había logrado! ¡Ahí estaba, en el aire una vez más!_

Rugió extasiado, por fin sintiéndose en su esencia y completo, con su atención y energías puestas en nada excepto empaparse en la sensación de plenitud.

Porque después de todo ¿Que sería de un dragón si no volara?

La duda de aquella casi-nueva-caída le zumbaba. Nunca le había ocurrido. Pero se dijo que al jamás haber pasado tanto tiempo sin volar, había sido consecuencia de una alas agarrotadas y adormiladas.

Mientras sobrevolaba viendo la cala por lo que consideraba la última vez... esa vocecilla sonó.

Al voltear la vista atrás, descubrió a la cría de humano dándole la espalda, mientras estaba fuertemente prendido de su cola.

_¿Qué estaba haciendo aferrado a él? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí, en primer lugar?_

Se quitó de encima al humano haciendo acopio de toda la fuerza de su cola. A donde él iría, definitivamente el pequeño y piadoso cachorro no tenía lugar ni buen final.

Pero tan solo un escaso segundo después de ello fue que con pánico, noto que su vuelo flaqueaba.

Y al buscar la fuente del problema, la respuesta se le apareció rápida y contundente.

Esa no era su aleta._ Al menos, no la que había tenido hasta el momento de caer en aquella trampa._

Justo como ahora, pero en lugar del suelo atrapado en una red, chocaba contra la superficie del lago de aquella cala. Una vez más.

_Que un Skrill viniese y le pegase un rayo._


	10. Destino

**Destino**

Un vikingo hecho y derecho: eso es lo que su bebito era.

Fuerte como su padre, y terco como su madre, expresándolo con su inquebrantable anhelo de vivir.

Una semana había pasado desde que tuviese a su hijo en sus brazos por primera vez, tal como ahora, mientras el recién nacido estaba aferrado a su pecho, concentrado en alimentarse.

La pequeña pelusa de cabello se había vuelto más tupida y suave, aunque seguía igual de oscura. Sabía que faltaría mucho para saber si cambiaria, pero secretamente esperaba poder rozar con sus manos una futura mata de pelo rojo: todos los Haddock tenían ese cabello, según le habían dicho.

Con un suspiro de alivio al ver que los días pasaban y el niño seguía con vida, otro punto acaparo toda su atención junto con la de su marido: elegir el nombre del bebé para el momento de celebrar el vatni ausinn.

Ninguna de las opciones que habían estado considerando durante los últimos días parecía cuadrarle a ninguno de los dos, siendo la mayoría de las objeciones por parte de ella. No quería un nombre que espantara gnomos y trolls; quería que impusiese fuerza y singularidad, un claro reflejo de lo que su pequeño era.

En su familia eran buenos en ese aspecto, pensó con orgullo.

Tal vez… podría llamarlo como su padre. Pero de seguro él, aunque alagado, intentaría disuadirla, argumentando que no era necesario tener tal consideración para con él, que tal honor debería ser para alguien que lo mereciese y lo necesitase; alguien que con su espíritu influyese en la buena estrella de la futura vida del recién nacido…

… como su hermano.

Al oír las noticias de aquel fuego durante aquel gran consejo de jefes, la más auténtica e intensa angustia la había dominado al pensar en que podría haber sido de su hermano y esposo, quienes habían ido a parar allí. Y ver al segundo volver a ella sano y salvo le produjo un alivio insatisfactoriamente efímero, al saber que solo Berk había logrado recuperar a su jefe.

Björn y ella no habían sido los hermanos perfectos: su enorme diferencia de edad, y haber vivido en lugares totalmente distintos durante la mayor parte de sus vidas no habían ayudado a fortalecer el vínculo. Pero aun así, todavía era su hermano, y seguían siendo familia. ¿Cómo no aprovechar la oportunidad de honrarlo?

Y aun así, teniendo dicha oportunidad al alcance de la mano ¿Por qué la idea la hacía sentir tan poco convencida?

La respuesta le era más que obvia.

Los nombres tienen poder: ese era un saber que aprendió desde su más tierna infancia, y que todas las sociedades en las que había vivido tenían muy presente.

Ningún recuerdo bueno o destacable se le venía en mente al pensar en Björn. ¿Cómo podría aspirar a una vida que valiese la pena para su propio hijo, con un homónimo que no logro destacar ni siquiera para aquellos que lo apreciaban?

Con cuidado y calma, aparto al niño su pezón de la boca para poder cambiarlo de posición de su pecho izquierdo al derecho, y lo ayudo para que pudiese prenderse de este y continuase mamando.

Una de las manos de Stoick apareció en su campo de visión, con su anular despejándole al pequeño su pelusa de cabello de la frente, y poder tener una mejor visión de su carita. Torció el cuello en su dirección y le regalo una cálida sonrisa. Él había confiado en su hijo desde el primer momento; y podía ver _lo orgulloso_ que estaba de su heredero por demostrar que esa confianza no había sido en vano: era claro en su mirada cuando cualquiera de los dos lo tenía en sus brazos, o cuando se acercaba a su cuna por las mañanas y lo veía despertar, listo para vivir otro día.

—Sé que no te agrada la idea —el pelirrojo hablo despacio y calmo, como si estuviese eligiendo con cuidado sus palabras, y siempre sin quitarle la vista de encima a su primogénito—, pero acorde a nuestra tradición, él ya tiene un nombre determinado. Tal vez podrías llegar a tenerlo en cuenta.

Valka exhaló el aire por la nariz con cuidado y enfoco la vista en el bebé una vez más; claro que ella sabía de cuál hablaba.

En sus brazos estaba el heredero al trono, y debía demostrar su estatus en todos los aspectos posibles; y aunque debía admitir que un nombre berkiano ayudaría en ello, la opción de su marido no era precisamente tentadora.

Cuando se es un nuevo miembro en una comunidad, uno debía aprender absolutamente todo lo relacionado a esta: Val tuvo que hacerlo cuando fue a Kattegart, y lo repitió cuando fue el turno de establecerse en Berk. Y eso incluía conocer la historia de los miembros de su nueva familia.

Los Haddock habían sabido ser una familia con miembros cuyos nombres lograban convertirse en leyenda en su propia isla como en las vecinas. Incluso aquellos miembros los cuales el clan no esperaba mucho, lograron destacar de una forma u otra.

El último de estos, justo como su hijo, nació pequeño y débil, y respetando la tradición que se presentaba en esos casos, tal y como Stoick le mencionaba, dieron al recién nacido el nombre de Hiccup II.

Valka recordó cómo se estremeció al saber lo que había sido de ese muchacho de hace casi un siglo atrás.

Hiccup II fue rechazado por su padre al nacer, traicionado por su hermano, y termino sufriendo una muerte terrible que origino una guerra…

_Los nombres tienen poder._

… pero también fue alguien que vivió buscando la paz, la aceptación y el respeto, tanto para si como para los demás; alguien que vivió buscando un mundo mejor. Tal y como el que ella soñaba.

Tal vez la obra de Hiccup II no debía sufrir el mismo destino que él: tal vez podría ser realizada por alguien más, alguien que fuese bendecido con su estrella al tomar su nombre. Una nueva voz de la paz.

Era algo sumamente noble por lo cual vivir. Después de todo, ¿de que servía que un bebé heredase un nombre, si no era con la esperanza de que lograse ser tan destacable, o incluso superior, a su homónimo?

Y su hijo seria eso; lograría que su nombre evocase causas grandes, nobles y respetables; lograría que su nombre marcara historia y fuese algo que se llevase con orgulloso.

—Muy bien entonces; llegamos a un acuerdo —anuncio Valka, luego de un prolongado silencio, girando su cabeza nuevamente para ver a su amado pelirrojo una vez más—: Hiccup será.

**Nota de Autora**: Contrario a los padres actuales, guiados por las modas o sus gustos personales, los vikingos elegían cuidadosamente el nombre de su descendencia, ya que el significado y origen de este influiría profundamente en el bebé y de cómo le iría en la vida: Básicamente, hacían uso de la antroponimia uniéndolo con sus profundas creencias religiosas.

Y sí, hay una pequeña referencia a los libros (los cuales todavía no leí pero eso es otra historia).


	11. Irremediable

**Nota de Autora:** Sabiendo que no todo el mundo tiene o puede costearse Netflix, y algunos no hicieron maratón el día del estreno, advierto que **este capítulo tiene spoilers de la segunda temporada de Race to the Edge.**

* * *

**Irremediable **

Estaba totalmente desorientada.

Con un demonio, ¿Qué se suponía que _tenía_ que hacer?

_Escapa tonta_, escucho en su cabeza. _Toma a Windshear y lárguense las dos_. Los guardias podían recuperar la conciencia en cualquier instante. Incluso otros podían aparecer de la nada.

Y aun así, Heather se quedó ahí, justo donde estaba cuando Dagur se giró y camino por aquel pasillo subterráneo en dirección contraria.

¿No debería de detenerlo? ¿No debería de agradecerle por ayudarla, o incluso de disculparse por haberlo espiado y usado? ¿No debería de hacer algo más que estar ahí parada y al menos tener un par de palabras para su hermano?

Sus intereses, sus planes, la idea de no confiar en nadie excepto si mismo, su propia seguridad: todo eso desapareció cuando la libero.

_Él realmente la quería. _

Ahí estaba. Su hermano, su propia carne y sangre, esa que corre más espesa que el agua, y hacia recordar a cualquiera la más grande y antigua verdad en Midgard: no existe nada más importante que la familia.

Pero en aquella historia había una segunda verdad: él no era su familia.

Su hermano la quería, más no era suficiente: no podía olvidar que le había quitado todo que quería y ella misma era, que ahora gracias a él dentro suyo había un agujero que no podía llenar con nada excepto miedo y rabia, ya que hacía mucho tiempo no era capaz de sentir otra cosa. No podía ignorar que aunque la quisiese, tampoco tuvo reparos en el pasado de herirla. No bastaba simplemente con saber que la misma sangre les corría por las venas para ser familia.

Familia significaba demostrar que aceptabas a alguien tal cual era. Una familia también significaba ser un apoyo y refugio; una familia era alguien que te comprendía y se preocupaba por ti.  
Y así, como si de un rayo sobre el cielo de una noche cerrada se tratase, Astrid y Hiccup surgieron de entre sus pensamientos.  
Entonces, como si se tratase de un viento que renueva el ambiente de una habitación empolvada y cerrada por años, sutil y aun así poderoso, muchacha y dragón se dirigieron como bólido a la superficie.


	12. Vínculo

**Vínculo**

Una aleta falsa; una prótesis, como dijo el cachorro humano, una vez que ambos habían logrado llegar hasta la orilla de la laguna tras su vuelo fallido, y este revoloteaba y parloteaba alrededor suyo chorreando agua sin cesar y salpicando gotas de esta en su dirección, a causa del movimiento incesante de sus brazos.

Listo, no pudo evitar pensar el reptil en el momento: el pequeño era muy listo.

Una sensación de tristeza y espanto en partes iguales le había cosquilleado en el estómago cuando vio que con un par de simples movimientos, su aleta se volvió grotesca y antinatural una vez más: mitad aun unida a su cuerpo, mitad en manos del pequeño humano.

El pequeño humano: aquel quien en un principio lo arranco del cielo con el objetivo de matarlo, y que en su lugar se encargó de cuidarlo, alimentarlo… y devolverle la oportunidad de ser, al menos unos instantes, un dragón real una vez más.

Le había puesto un nombre también. _Por supuesto_, él ya había nacido con un nombre, pero el tiempo se había encargado de enterrarlo en el olvido; tanto hacia el tiempo que nadie lo pronunciaba, y tan lejano era el recuerdo de quien se lo había dado.

Y si bien el que el bípedo le otorgo se le hacía increíblemente estúpido, la forma en que lo pronunciaba, hacía que se sintiera como si fuese la primera vez que se dirigiesen a él como un individuo, como a alguien _especial_.

Eso le hizo entonces preguntarse si ese cachorro tendría nombre también. ¿O acaso seria como él, un miembro productivo, mas siempre anónimo, para aquellos de su misma especie allá en su hábitat, donde el bosque terminaba?

¿Cómo había llegado a hacerse esas preguntas? ¿Por qué siquiera lo relativo a esa cría podía suscitar su interés?

La majestuosa bestia azabache jamás lo admitiría ni siquiera a sí mismo, pero a medida que se involucró más en la vida fuera del nido, los dichos que retrataban a los humanos como banales se le fueron haciendo menos creíbles. Tal vez no fuesen tan listos como estos creían, pero si eran tenaces: eran los reyes indiscutidos de la tierra y la arena, y eran capaces de aventurarse a surcar los mares con éxito la gran mayoría de las veces, compartiendo lugar con los dragones de las profundidades. Mas nunca los cielos, no importaba las historias y mitos que estos dijesen.

Tal vez era porque aquella cría de humano era tan curioso como él; podía verlo en sus enormes y limpios ojos, esos que tenían el color del follaje de los árboles en pleno verano. Podía oírlo en su voz acerca de lo bien que había resultado aquel vuelo, y como no debía preocuparse, que volvería a estar en el aire antes de que siquiera lo echara en falta.

Oh pequeño, inocente, e ignorante cachorro. ¿Pero cómo podría saberlo? Él nunca había sentido la caricia del viento en las alturas, o el agua de las nubes envolviendo tu cuerpo, lo más puro y delicioso de la tierra.

Él nunca había sentido lo que es estar hueco y vulnerable.

* * *

¿Quién hubiera dicho que volar podía ser aún mejor de lo que sabía hasta entonces?

Ahí, con el humano –Hiccup era su nombre, si es que había entendido bien la noche anterior– en su espalda aquella tarde, y tras varias semanas e incontables intentos fallidos, se dio cuenta de cosas que hasta ahora nunca había hecho: el privilegio de poder saber lo que hay más allá del suelo, de ser más veloz que el viento mismo, de sentir que eres más grande que el mundo mismo… ahora, con junto a alguien con quien surcar los cielos, todo se sentía más nuevo, brillante y asombroso.

Se sentía ya no estar más solo. Poder estar seguro. Tener confianza.

—Costo mucha paciencia y práctica, pero lo hicimos amigo.

_...Amigo_.


	13. Santuario

**Santuario**

"Había dragones cuando era joven" Los ancianos del pueblo solían decir. Dragones de todos los colores, formas, y personalidades. Decían que se encontraban sobre la tierra como por debajo de esta, así como en el aire y en el agua.

Y que su abuelo había sido el maestro de todos ellos.

Ese mismo abuelo que cuando niña, solía peinar con sus dedos y trenzar su cabellera roja, que nadie en la familia excepto ella tenía, a la vez que le decía que era una privilegiada al haber heredado el cabello de un gran hombre; el cabello que era la marca indiscutida de héroes.  
Pero ahora este solo era una maraña de nudos y mechones que se amoldaban al compás de las fuertes corrientes del viento que habían desecho el moño de su peinado, a la falta de una capucha que lo protegiese de este. Bufo; deseaba haber escuchado cuando le dijeron que en su expedición el clima sería mucho más intenso. Sin embargo, su buen humor no aminoro: aquello había sido una idea genial. Deberían haberlo hecho _años_ atrás.

Sus primos y primas siempre fueron muy propensos a la aventura, pero ella siempre había sido la que impulsaba a buscarlas; ya fuese organizando juegos en las playas de Berk y excursiones en los bosques de sus pueblos siendo niños, o una expedición a una insolada isla, de la cual solo se sabe su existencia si eres capaz de escuchar los susurros a escondidas de los ancianos sin ser descubierto.

Sintió como alguien se sentaba a su lado y enganchaba su brazo con el suyo propio. Ignoraba cuál de sus consanguíneos se trataba. No iba a molestarse en girar para averiguar. No con _esa_ vista.  
Era absolutamente hermosa, extraordinaria; realmente cortaba el aliento.

El objeto que mantenía cautiva su atención se trataba de un colosal esqueleto; más desde la distancia, con los huesos contorneándose en direcciones varias y cubiertos por el hielo, lucia que más bien contemplaba un eterno bosque invernal.

Esa era, ahí estaba. La prueba irrefutable de aquellas historias que los mayores decían era el pasado de su pueblo, de su tiempo más dorado.

Sí, los dragones se habían ido… más habían logrado dejar tras de sí algo para dar crédito a la palabra de los humanos que decían habían compartido con ellos la tierra, y habían aprendido a surcar los cielos a sus espaldas.

Todos excepto su abuelo. Mientras otros rememoraban con vitalidad, o con un dulce tinte de añoranza, Hiccup III se reusaba a decir palabra alguna acerca de aquel Berk de su juventud, aquel que él mismo había forjado. Tampoco manifestaba su opinión de que le parecía ver a sus contemporáneos desempolvar recuerdos de aquellos tiempos pasados ante las nuevas generaciones. Aquello había suscitado la duda y curiosidad de sus descendientes, pero solo pudo ser entendido con el tiempo por aquellos que eran realmente cercanos al líder de la aldea: estaba herido. Se veía conforme la juventud y la cordura menguaban de su cuerpo, como las ocasiones en que se lo encontraban solo en una habitación, hablando animadamente sobre prótesis y aleaciones para manejar mejor la fuerza del viento, y cuando se daba la vuelta se ponía pálido de sorpresa, como si hubiese esperado ver a alguien más que no fuese uno de sus hijos o sus nietos, o cuando en los pocos momentos en que se estaba quieto, podía verse como extendía una mano a su costado y murmuraba "amigo"; como si estuviese buscando el contacto con algo o alguien, y solo recibiese el indiferente vacío como respuesta.

Ojala su abuelo hubiese sabido de este retazo de su legado pasado, se lamentó ella, pero eso poco importaba ya: tanto bestias como maestro habían dejado de existir hacía tiempo.


	14. Nobiliaria

**Nobiliaria**

Se quedo unos segundos inmóvil, expectante ante los sonidos que las tablas bajo sus pies producían ante el impacto de su peso. Notando que estas no parecían que fuesen a ceder en un futuro inmediato, continuo adelante con su recorrido, añadiendo ahora cierta cautela sobre sus pasos. Debía recordar para la próxima ocasión que era preferible que ella y Cloudjumper simplemente aterrizaran, a que ella descendiese a una grieta en el suelo de un salto en medio del aire.

La exploración que llevaba a cabo era la de un navío abandonado; desde hace cuanto y por que quedo en este estado, solo los dioses lo sabían. No había sido esa la razón por lo que había llegado ahí, se recordó a si misma mientras atravesaba todos los pasillos y recorría cada cámara.  
Podría haberse alejado de la civilización y dedicar su vida a proteger a los dragones, pero eso no significaba que por ello en el nido las noches glaciares se volverían mas amables con ella.

En su búsqueda de cualquier prenda o abrigo, sus ojos captaron canastos en un rincón de un espacio, que demostraba que en tiempos anteriores había sido una habitación. Se lanzo hacia sus objetivos, colocándose de rodillas a su lado y quedando a su misma altura, para luego deshacerse de su tapa y sumergir ambos brazos en uno de estos recipientes, dando con el resultado esperado al sacarlos: una manta en una mano, en la otra un par de pantalones. Estos últimos saltaban a la vista que no eran de su tamaño, pero no era nada que una aguja y un hilo no pudiesen solucionar. Siguió revolviendo, extrayendo más prendas de vestir que pudiese reutilizar y cuyos materiales le sirvieran contra el frío sin fin en el que vivía. El barco alguna vez fue de alguien bastante importante, concluyo Valka; los ropajes tenían bordados y costuras sumamente cuidadas, e incluso algunos venían acompañados de joyería. Y así, canasto por canasto, llego finalmente al ultimo, mientras sacaba prendas demasiado delicadas o que se notaban poco aptas para moverse cómodamente, y las desechaba una por una; pero aun así esperaba, tal como al inicio, un golpe de suerte: lo que mas le urgía era poder encontrar un par de botas y quedarse con las suelas, ya que a las que llevaba puestas se le estaban desgastando.  
Extendió todo el largo de su brazo dentro del recipiente, sintiendo con la punta de los dedos un ultimo objeto al fondo de este, para finalmente asirlo y sacarlo.  
Un collar de piel.

Por un momento, la joven sintió como si su corazón se hubiese olvidado de como funcionar. Exhalando un suspiro pequeño y torturado, apretó su rostro contra el pelaje, sintiendo la suave textura e inspiro profundo. A pesar de su tiempo almacenado, todavía olía como si estuviese recién confeccionado.

Recordaba la primera vez que vio y uso esa prenda, en los tiempos cuando se escabullía entre los baúles de su madre e intentaba encajar en sus vestimentas, creyendo que la ayudarían a volverse tan inteligente, generosa y respetada como la mujer que la trajo al mundo. Recordaba lo suave y reconfortante que se sentía sentir el pelaje alrededor de su cuello, lo imponente y elegante que se sentía, como si realmente pudiese cumplir su objetivo de ser tal y como su progenitora. Recordaba cuando oyó la voz de su padre exclamar "¡Mayerly, ahí estas!" y como se volteo a verlo al creerse en problemas, pero Iorek Ingvar abrió los ojos y separo sus labios en un circulo perfecto. "¡Oh Val, eres tú!" había exclamado divertido, "¡creí que eras tu madre!". Y mientras ella se aferraba a las piernas de su padre en un abrazo, deleitada por sus palabras, este le explicaba que aquel accesorio había sido un regalo cuando él y su madre comenzaron su vida juntos, y que cuando ella fuese mayor, algún día un hombre le haría el mismo obsequio; porque le correspondía por derecho vestirlo, porque ella había nacido para heredar el trono de su hermano mayor al otro lado del mar, y que antes había sido de él; y que cuando fuese el tiempo correcto, ella se lo legaría a su propio hijo.

Su hijo, su pequeño bebé. O al menos así era como lo recordaba; en el fondo ella sabía perfectamente que Hiccup ya hace tiempo había dejado de serlo, y ahora era un niño que de seguro disfrutaba de trepar arboles, que le relatasen historias épicas, o quisiese entrenar con sus primeras armas, para poder llegar a experto cuando entrase a la arena de entrenamiento por primera vez.

Entrenar para poder masacrar y a aniquilar a otros seres vivientes, que lo único que intentaban era sobrevivir en el mundo en que habían sido colocados, y el cual no sabia ser con ellos nada excepto hostil y cruel.

_Hiciste tu elección_, escucho en su cabeza, _ahora vive con ella_.

¿Que clase de vida podrían haber tenido con ella alrededor? Matar o morir era la ley, y Valka iba decididamente contra la corriente. No habría hecho otra cosa que confundirlos o condenarlos al rechazo de sus pares.

Despejo su cara y abrió los ojos para recorrer con estos la desvencijada y patética habitación; luego volvió la vista hacia el accesorio en sus manos. Y de un simple movimiento lo acomodo entre sus hombres, y recordó. Recordó el día que recibió uno propio, muy similar a ese, de manos de Stoick la mañana siguiente de haberse casado; que los primeros meses de vida de Hiccup, lo envolvía con dicha prenda para que tuviese algo cálido y con su aroma cuando debía dejarlo solo por mucho tiempo en la cuna.

Sí, ella hizo su elección, se recordó a si misma; y había sido la correcta, ellos eran su familia, y a las familias se las protegía a como diese lugar. Ella podría no haber llegado a ser jefe tribal como su padre o hermano, pero se había criado para vivir bajo la misma regla de oro que estos: uno siempre a de proteger a los suyos.

Ella era Lady Valka.

_Nadie_ podría quitarle eso, decidió al tiempo que se erguía con sus nuevas pertenencias y se dirigía al exterior al encuentro de su dragón.


End file.
